1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and particularly to a microstrip antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless metropolitan area network (WMAN) communication protocols comprise many standards for different markets and applications, such as IEEE 802.16, also called world interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX). The operating frequency of the mobile WiMAX in IEEE 802.16e includes 2.3 GHz and 2.7 GHz.
In order to make them more convenient, the wireless communication devices are built small. As antennas are necessary components in the wireless communication devices for radiating electromagnetic signals, one solution for reducing the dimensions of wireless communication devices is to reduce the dimensions of the antennas. Nowadays, some microstrip antennas are rectangular round, or ring shaped, and though small, there is still a demand that they be made smaller yet still provide the desired frequency coverage.